Swatch hanging devices have been known. Rings have been used to hang swatches from a display stand in a bunch. For example, a plurality of fabric samples have been hung from a large ring, with grommets coupled to a top end of the fabric samples and the ring extending through the grommets. Swatches have also been hung by hangers from an integral part of a product shelving device. These swatches are often small. It is difficult for the consumer to determine what it would feel like to use these materials in a bedding article.